Follow My Serenity
by Decow S Velgrit
Summary: Summary inside, Yaoi, Yuri, and Straight pairings, very good so please read.


Summary- Ichigo was lost to the world after the Winter War with the arrancars, after beating Aizen Ichigo in return lost all of his shinigami powers.

Anyway, in the Soul Society Head Captain Yammamoto ordered to the soul reapers and the Espada how have survived the battle to not ever make contact with Ichigo until further notice, which caused a huge uproar, but was followed.

Back in the real world Ichigo and his friends grew more distanced, much to Ichigo's dislike, and in return Ichigo grew distant from everyone else along with his family.

In a fit of loneliness Ichigo accidently stumbled across an abanded house that held many secrets in its walls, floors, & even its roof. But the biggest secret lies in the basement were a well decorated door that lead held a beautiful organ which became the world to Ichigo.

But one day when Ichigo comes to the basement of the house he finds something/ well a group of humans who says they came from a completely different world!

What will happen? What will Ichigo do? Who are this people? Will love blossom? Read to find out.

Preface

A sweet, sad, and relaxing melody as an orange haired male softly played the Organ in an isolated room in the middle of a long forgotten church, in a misted filled day.

[Resident Evil 4 soundtrack – Serenity (Look it up to hear it)]

Then in one move he was done and left swiftly and gracefully, passed the Rose garden like patterns that invaded 50% of the giant door, and on the other 50% is based on what seems to be the universe.

After stepping through he turned around on last time, showing his face which was very beautiful, one eye was caramel brown, and the other was a reddish-orange, and also on the end of both sides of his face was stitch marks that went all the way to the side of both of his cheeks right under his ears the rest was blocked by his hair which stopped at the middle if his back.

After looking around as if to implant the image in his head he swiftly turned around and left without a single word, as the giant double doors closed making a silent locking sound, but as it closed the boy said,

"I'm finally coming home." With a happy, but sad voice as a tear fell down his face.

[Past 4 years ago]

Chapter 1: I Banish thy Aliens with a … Squidward?

[Theme song –Abingdon Boys School- Strength]

Today was like any other day, with Ichigo; walking to school, leaving from school, going home for dinner, leave to the organ, play the organ, come back home, eat a snack, & sleep.

Or at least that's what he thought, as he made his way to the door that lead to the door that held his destination, but stopped when he hear voices, which made him stop, and press his ears to the door out of curiousness.

"I don't think we are in Giga anymore." said one voice that sounded smooth and collected.

"Yeah I have to agree I mean nothing looks familiar to Me." said another voice that sounded deep and had a leader like voice.

"Yes indeed, I mean the only thing I know so far is that we are located in an extremely large house." said another voice that had a poetic sound to it.

"Oh and let's not forget about the person on the other side of that door listening in on us." said an extremely cocky voice that was talking about some idiot that got caught, but then my thinking changed when one thought came to mind.

'Isn't this there only one way in & if so, doesn't that mean that I'm at that one way in?'

'Okay maybe if I slowly move away from the door they may not notice that I'm leaving'

I do have to say that everything was going good until a certain green haired hyperactive idiot came, really I man I was as shocked as you when you hear this, but this idiot came bouncing in yelling,'

"Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi, Ichi," and so on, and that's not the only idiot that came in.

The second on came in with his hands behind his head and had a cool/carefree like appearance around him, to tell you the truth he was actually that guy that always followed afro samurai around, don't ask trust me you don't to know how he got here.

So yes the green haired idiot's name is Abomination which in my opinion was weird since he was wicked hot and cute, but I guess the name came from the face that he can do, lived, and seen a lot of crazy crap that no one should see. But other than that we all decided to call him Owie.

Anyway I guess you already know how the other guy is, I mean if you forgot his mane then you have some serious problems I mean the guy's name is freaking Ninja ; Ninja I mean come on!

So anyway back to the story so anyway while Owie was still repeating the words and was freaking bouncing off the wall NINJA; NINJA said,

"YO, ICHI-BERRY WHAT ARE YA DOING WAY OVER THERE BY THAT DOOR?" as he made his way over to where I was bring over a still hyper-Owie over.

I was about to warn them but it was too late because Owie choose this moment to jump and attempt another rape hug attack, that would of worked if I wasn't crouched in front of the door that held the mysterious voices, so instead of a rape hug all I got was a painful journey down the stairs which ended with me blacking out, but not before I realized that somehow Ninja; Ninja fell down the stairs as well.

-Lines are our enemies….not they are our friends-

This is another one of my Never been done before stories with the Yaoi pairing of Ichigo/Zack/Reno

So please review


End file.
